marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clan Akkaba (Story) (Earth-1992)
New Warriors "What are they after?" asked Wondra as she jumps out of the way of a blade arm. "I don't know," responded Blackwing as he flew overhead shooting a blast at her assailant. "A better question is who are they," said Tempest as she froze one of the assailant's arms. Renascence then lashed out and grabbed an assailant. She then began to electrocute him. "Who are you working for!" yelled Renascence. "Like I would tell you bitc..." said the assailant as he was interrupted by Ripcord who lashed a cord around his neck. "Tell the girl what she wants to know and give her some respect," said Ripcord. Skybolt then flies over head and shoots a missile at another assailant sneaking up behind Ripcord. "Thanks," said Ripcord. "Your welcome," responded Skybolt as he flew to the next assailant. "Where's Decibel?" yelled Phaser after knocking out one of the assailants. "Decibel, Decibel! Look over there. Some of them captured him," said Wondra as she started running in the direction they were taking Jono. The man in Renascence and Ripcord's grip then cuts the tentacles and cords holding him, and he runs off with the other assailants. Blackwing and Skybolt then shot projectiles at the group of assailants escaping, but they formed their arms into shields to block the blasts. "No!" yelled Wondra as the blasts backlashed in her direction, which caused her to go flying the opposite direction. Tempest then ran over to Wondra to help her up. "Are you okay, Jubes?" asked Tempest. "Yeah, but they have Jono. We need to help him," responded Wondra. "It's okay. We'll save him," said Blackwing as he and Skybolt landed next to her. "Guys, we might have a clue," said Renascence as she picked up a piece of cloth that ripped of the assailants. "There's this weird red marking on it," said Ripcord who was standing next to her. The two women then walk up to the rest of the group. "Does anyone know what this stands for?" asked Phaser. "There may be someone who could help us, Xavier," said Wondra. "But..." responded Blackwing. "It's Jono. We need help," said Wondra. "She's right," said Renascence. "Speaking for the rest of the team, I believe that Jube's idea is what we should try," said Skybolt. "Yeah," said the rest of the group in agreement. "Let's go then," said Wondra. The team then ran out of the building. It's Been Too Long "Good morning, Paige," said Cannonball as he walked up to her. "Good morning Sam," responded Husk. "Are you still up for some training in the Danger Room this morning?" asked Cannonball. "Of course. How about we get some breakfast first," responded Husk. "Sounds like a good idea. I'm starving," responded Sam. The two then walked to the kitchen where Storm and Jean had cooked breakfast. Sam and Paige then grab a plate, and sit down to eat. At the table, Iceman, Nightcrawler, Magik, Magma, and X-23 were already sitting down to eat. "Good morning," said Cannonball to Iceman. "Good morning," responded Iceman. "Do you guys want to join us in a Danger Room practice after breakfast?" asked Paige. "Sounds like fun," responded Iceman. "Sure," responded Magma. "Da," responded Magik. "I'm in for a good scrap," responded X-23. "I'm in," said Nightcrawler. "Great," says Paige followed by a bite into her food. "What simulation do you guys want to do?" asked Cannonball. "How about the Savage Land," said Magma. "How about the Brotherhood," said X-23. "How about Magneto," said Iceman. "That sounds like fun," said Laura. "Is that okay with everyone else?" asked Sam. Everyone else agreed. After they finished their breakfast, they all headed to the sub-basement. Once they were near the Danger Room, they looked over to see there were people in the War Room. "What's going on in there," said X-23. "I'm not sure, but how about we find out," said Bobby as he led the way into the War Room. "Is everything okay Professor?" asked Husk as she walked in. "Everything is alright. We just have some visitors with urgent news," said Charles. "Jubilee?" said Bobby unsurely. "It is Jubilee," said Nightcrawler as he teleported up next to her. "I missed you," said Bobby as he walked up to her and hugged her. "How have you been?" asked Nightcrawler. "I've been okay," responded Jubilee. "It's been way too long. Everyone at the mansion misses you," said Bobby. "Thanks Bobby and you too Kurt. I have missed everyone here too," said Jubes. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to tell Xavier why we're here," said Ripcord. "You're right. We're here because Jono... he's been taken," said Wondra. "Our base was compromised. A group of assailants came in. They were all able to transform their arms into weapons, and in the chaos, they took Jono. I was able to get this off of him though," said Renascence as she handed Xavier the cloth with the red symbol. "Rachel could you come here please?" telepathically asked Xavier. Then in blue fire appeared Rachel. "What do you need?" asked Rachel. "I need you to find out the history of this," said Xavier as he handed her the cloth. Rachel then held the cloth and used her power of psychometric projections. Everyone in the room began to see images. After a few minutes, the projection ended. They learned that it was the symbol of the Clan Akkaba. The clan are descendants of Apocalypse who believe in his ideals. They also learned that Jono was a descendant who they wanted to fully join them, and they held a pink girl captive. "Wait a minute... was that Blink?" asked Jubilee. "I think that was..." said Xavier. "But she sacrificed herself to..." said Jubilee. "Maybe her portal didn't destroy her after all," said Xavier. "That's it. We now have two people to save," said Wondra. "You're right," said Xavier. "So this group is made up of descendants of Apocalypse. What are they planning to do?" asked Nightcrawler. "I don't know, but you're going to find out. The X-Men that are here are going to go with the New Warriors to save Jono and Blink, as well as find out what Clan Akkaba is planning. Rachel will you take everyone to the base we saw in your projections," said Xavier. "Yes," responded Rachel. The group was then completely enveloped in blue flame, and teleported away. Akkaba HQ Blue flame appears in the middle of what seems to be a large empty hallway of a mansion. The group then appeared, and they all began to look around. "I think we should split up into a few groups, so we can cover more ground," said Wondra. "You're right," said Rachel. They then divided themselves into four groups. One made of Wondra, Skybolt, Husk, and Magik. Second made of Tempest, Ripcord, Iceman, and X-23. The third team was Blackwing, Renascence, Magma, and Nightcrawler. The fourth team was made of Phaser, Cannonball, and Rachel. One team went up a flight of stairs of a grand staircase, one group went down a flight of stairs, another group went to the left wing, and the last went to the right wing. "Let's check out all of these rooms," said Iceman. They check the first few rooms to find them empty. Then they opened a door to find a parlor room. It was a room full of men holding drinks. "Looks like we have company. Capture them," said one of the men. A group of about a dozen men then charged at them as they turned their arms into weapons such as blades and maces. X-23 then released her claws as she started to charge at them while yelling. Iceman and Tempest then shot ice blasts, which froze two of them. Ripcord then lashed out her two whips at two of the men. X-23 then leaped into the air and stabbed one of them right through the chest. She then pulled her claws out as she started engaging in a hand-to-hand combat against another assailant. Ripcord then wraps one whip around a man's neck and another around his waist. She then tossed him into another man. Iceman then threw ice shards into one man's chest. Tempest then screams as she is bashed into the head. "Are you okay!" yelled X-23 in a heated battle. Laura then stabs him into the wall. She then turned around to help Tempest when a man stabs her in the chest. "Uhhh..." said X-23. She then fell to the ground. The scene then fades to another group. "Let's start to check out this area," said Blackwing. After checking numerous rooms, they walk into a greenhouse. They look around to find many beautiful and mysterious plants. "We're surrounded. I can feel it," said Magma. They are then surrounded by women with bladed arms. Renascence then puts up her forcefield right before a blade stabbed her. "What," said a confused woman assailant. "Take this," said Renascence as she grabbed her and electrocuted her. The woman screams as she passed out. Nightcrawler then started quickly teleporting around the room to punch and kick the women midair. Blackwing takes flight and starts to shoot blasts at assailants. Magma then assumed her magma form as she threw lava at an assailant. After a couple minutes, a woman leaped up and slashed one of Blackwing's wings, which caused him to crash land into Renascence. A group then started to swarm at Magma who was becoming overwhelmed. The scene then fades to another group. Phaser, Marvel Girl, and Cannonball started flying down a poorly lit hallway. They eventually come up to the last door in the hallway. The rest of the rooms were empty. They opened the door to find another set of stairs leading to what looked like a cellar. "Let's go," said Rachel. They then fly down the stairs, and began to look around. "I don't see anything," said Phaser. "Hmm," said Rachel as she did another psychometric projection. In the projection, they see some men walking down the stairs. They are caring a young Blink to one corner of the room. They then see her placed into a cell. The men then walked away. The projection then ended. "Over there," pointed Phaser to a brick wall. "They walled her up," said Sam. "I can't sense if anyone is over there or not," said Rachel. Cannonball then used his power to fly right into the wall that then crumbled. After the debris settles, the group looked to find a older and maturer looking Blink. "Are you the X-Men?" asked Blink as the scene fades to the last group. Summoning "How do you think the others are doing?" asked Husk after the group exited another empty room. "I'm not sure, but I hope they have found Blink and Jono," responded Wondra. "There's a room over there that we haven't checked yet," said Illyana. "Let's go check it out then. If we're lucky, it's empty and we can meet up with some of the others," said Skybolt. The group then walk up to two large decorative doors. Wondra then shoved both of them open with her great strength. They then saw the room was full with men and women in special robes in a circle formation. They were chanting words that the group didn't understand. "What are we going to do?" asked Magik. "Let's evaluate our options," said Skybolt. "Wait... Look! Over there. They have Jono in the middle of the circle," said Husk. "What are they going to do to him," thought Wondra to herself. "We need to save him now," said Husk as she ripped off her skin to reveal a body composed of adamantium. "Wait. I'll teleport next to him, and bring him back before they can hurt him," said Magik. She then formed a stepping disk and hopped onto it. "I'll do my best," said Illyana as she vanished. After a few seconds, Illyana didn't reappear. "Where is she?" asked Skybolt impatiently. "Her power teleports her through time and space, and she hasn't mastered the time part yet," responded Paige. The chanting then began to get louder as an apparition began to appear. The scene then fades to Iceman's team. The man that ordered the attack was the only assailant left standing. "You've made a valiant effort, but it's time for the rest of you to be terminated," said the man as he started walking towards the others. He formed his arms into shields. Iceman's ice blast, Tempest's fire blast, and Ripcords whips weren't breaking through. "I guess we now know why he was callin' the shots," said Iceman as he strained to keep blasting. Once he was a couple feet away, the man said, "Uhh..." as his eyes began to roll back. The heroes then stopped attacking as he collapsed to the ground. They then looked to find Laura with her claws drenched in blood. "I guess we're lucky that I'm a quick healer," said X-23. "I think we've explored all of this wing," said Ripcord. "Then let's go find the others," said Tempest. "Sounds like a plan," said Iceman. The group then walked out the door, and headed back down the hall. The scene then fades to Blackwing's group. "Frauline!" shouted Nightcrawler who was worried about Magma. He teleported and grabbed two of the assailants to teleport them away. When he reappeared, he saw that Magma was still being overwhelmed. All the sudden, Nightcrawler saw a bright light in-between the assailant mass. The women then went flying away with third degree burns while Magma was stretching arms upwards. Nightcrawler then teleported up to her and asked, "Are you okay?" "I'm fine," Magma responded. The two heroes than ran over to Blackwing and Renascence whom they helped up. "Everyone alright?" asked Blackwing. "Yeah," everyone responded. "Let's find some of the others and regroup. This wing is clear," said Blackwing. The group then started to run back to the entrance. "Where is she? It has been minutes now, and the apparition is getting larger and clearer," said Skybolt. "Don't worry. She'll be here soon," said Paige. "Please hurry," thought Paige to herself. "No!" exclaimed Wondra. "What is it?" asked Skybolt. "Look," said Husk in horror. "Apocalypse," said Wondra gasping. They then see the form of Apocalypse become almost tangible. "There's not enough time. We have to save Jono now before it's too late," said Husk running into the room. "No," said Wondra as she and Skybolt followed Husk. Apocalypse then fully appeared. The group then stopped in their tracks. "Why have you summoned me?" asked Apocalypse. "We have summoned you for your immense strength," responded a man composed of stone. "You know the consequence for summoning me, Ozymandias," said Apocalypse. "Yes my lord, and we already know who we are going to sacrifice. Jonothon Starsmore, he is our weakest link," said Oxymandias while pointing at Jono. "So be it," responded Apocalypse. He then turned his arm into a cannon and aimed at Jono. Magik then appeared and grabbed Jono, and then they vanished. "What is going on here!" yelled Apocalypse. "Lord... I don't... know, but..." said Ozymandias. "That's it! Goodbye Ozymandias," said Apocalypse as he killed Ozymandias. The rest of the inner circle were pretty frightened and confused. Man with pink hair then walked forward and said, "Lord, I believe you will enjoy helping us kill these X-Men." "You're right," responded Apocalypse as he pointed and shot at the heroes. The heroes then leaped out of the way. "We need help here!" yelled Skybolt as he took flight, and started to shoot at the clan members and Apocalypse. Husk and Wondra ran up to clan members and engaged in hand-to-hand combat. After a few minutes, the heroes began to become exhausted. "Look over there!" exclaimed Skybolt. The heroes look over to see Iceman's and Blackwing's teams run in. The New Warriors and X-Men then overwhelm the Clan members after another few minutes. Apocalypse then looked at them and said, "How disappointing. I guess I'll have to take care of this myself." The heroes then go into the defensive, and they're unable to wound Apocalypse. "We're getting nowhere," said Iceman. Ripcord, Tempest, Skybolt, Magma, and Nightcrawler are knocked out by Apocalypse. "We need to retreat," said Wondra. Magik then appears with Decibel. "Get out of here, and take Jono," said Husk. Magik responded,"Da.", but stopped when she looked over to find Cannonball, Rachel, Phaser, and Blink. "Take this," said Cannonball as he used his powers to fly into Apocalypse. Apocalypse then stepped back a foot. "Is that the best you got," said Apocalypse as he flung Cannonball away. Blink then stretched out her hand and a portal appeared, which caught Cannonball. He then landed next to her in another Blink portal. "Are you okay?" asked Blink when she dropped to the ground to check on Sam. Apocalypse shot another blast at Blink. Blink then outstretched her arm again, which created another Blink portal. The blast was absorbed, and let out through another portal at Apocalypse. It made a hole in him, which he could only slowly regenerate from, since it was his own powerful blast. "No!" screamed Apocalypse. Rachel then surrounded herself in the Phoenix Echo, and in a rage charged at Apocalypse. "Fredrick, get us out of here," said Apocalypse. "Yes, my lord," responded Fredrick as he teleported themselves away. Before he disappeared, Fredrick said, "Goodbye Clarice. I love you." "Let's get out of here," said Wondra. "On it," said Blink who made another Blink portal appear. The group then went in and vanished. A New Beginning-For Many A blink portal then opens on the front grounds of the Xavier Mansion. "Is everyone alright?" asked Blink. "Yes," responded most of the group. Wondra then picked up Decibel, and the group walked towards the mansion. Once they entered, they saw Professor X waiting for them. "Welcome. Is everyone alright?" asked Xavier. "Most of us," responded Rachel. Behind Xavier stood Beast, Jean, and Cyclops. Xavier then noticed Jono was in Wondra's arms. "Jean and Hank would you please take Jono to the medical facilities, and take care of him?" asked Xavier. "Yes, Professor," said both in almost unison. Jean then used her telekinetic powers to put Jono in Hank's arms. The two then walked away. "Good job team. I have some more great news," said Cyclops. "What is it Scott?" asked Bobby. Iceman then saw Mimic walk around the corner. "Hi Bobby," said Cal as he walked up to him and hugged him. "How have you been?" asked Cal. "Good. I missed you. I'm glad to see you're finally back," responded Bobby. "I have some other news too. While you were all on a mission, I brought someone else back with me," said Cal. He then looked towards the corner of the hall. Wanda then walked around it, and stopped near the group. "Hello," she said. Most of the team looked at her rather surprised. "What is she doing here," said someone. "She took away our powers," said another. "Please calm down. It wasn't Wanda who took away your powers. A Skrull impostor who lost control of its new power is the reason why your powers are gone," said Xavier. "I would like to help though. Whomever would like their powers back can if they want them. Most of the New Warriors agreed, including Jono once he regained his consciousness. Blackwing was not ecstatic about becoming a bird man again, so he declined. Over the next couple of months, Scarlet Witch, along with Cal, traveled the globe to give anyone who wanted their powers back the powers that they lost. The mutant population greatly increased again, and many more mutant children were being born. Jono and Paige picked up their relationship once again. The two fell in love and were eventually married. Paige's brother, Sam, also found and fell in love with his new wife Clarice who he dated for about seven months before proposing. The X-Men learned that when they thought Blink sacrificed herself to kill Harvest, her great-great-grandfather Frederick Slade, a member of Clan Akkaba, used his teleporting powers to save her. Clan Akkaba took care of Harvest. Frederick then became a new father figure to her as he helped train her in the use of her powers. In truth though, he and the Clan always kept her at the Clan's base as their prisoner. Sadly, she didn't know what the Clan had planned, and only time will tell. Category:Earth-1992 Category:Stories Category:Jubilation Lee (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Barnell Bohusk (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Angel Salvadore (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Sofia Mantega (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Miranda Leevald (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Vincent Stewart (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Christian Cord (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Jonothan Starsmore (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Samuel Guthrie (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Paige Guthrie (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Robert Drake (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Kurt Wagner (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Illyana Rasputina (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Amara Aquilla (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Laura Kinney (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Charles Xavier (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Rachel Summers (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Clarice Ferguson (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:En Sabah Nur (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Henry McCoy (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Jean Grey (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Scott Summers (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Calvin Rankin (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Wanda Maximoff (Earth-1992)/Appearances